1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a person imaging apparatus, a method of controlling this apparatus and the related control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a person who is the subject of commemorative photography or the like may become tense when being photographed, it may become fairly difficult for the person to smile. For this reason, there have been proposals in which a person is made to laugh or turn his or her gaze toward the camera as by showing the person a funny image or allowing the person to hear a funny voice (e.g., see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 11-46316, 2002-107807, 2004-157287 and 2004-266771).
However, none of these proposals really give much thought to the laughing of a person. Further, even if a person can be made to laugh by some method, there is the possibility that the method will always be the same and become tiresome and lose its effectiveness.